Forgotten Princess
by Night Worlder 13
Summary: Phoenix is being hunted and she needs help. She needs Thierry.  Copyright Night Worlder 13
1. Prologue

"Die!" Phoenix cried, as she slid the sword into the werewolf's chest. That was the ninth one this week. She pulled it back out and wiped it on the grass. _He_ was defiantly back out to get her. Those nine had consisted of four werewolves', two witches, a shapeshifter and two vampires. But Maya had taught her well. Maya was her mother and had been her teacher since Phoenix had reached the age of fourteen. Maya had taught her everything she knows. But she had also been Maya's guinea pig. And through being that, she had gained the ability to create and control fire. One of her other experiments had created Phoenix's best friend, Flame. Flame was a phoenix and could actually catch fire and stay alive, just like the human myths say.

Phoenix sheathed her sword and called to Flame, who had been hunting. She held up her forearm and Flame sat on it. Flame wasn't a small bird; she was the size of a full grown eagle. She had feathers that were the colour of fire and opaque black eyes.

"Where to now then?" she asked the bird.

_Don't know, Phoenix. Why don't we head to Las Vegas? I heard that Thierry was spotted there. _Another one of Maya's experiments. Now Flame could talk. But she could only talk mind to mind. Phoenix nodded, dusted of her hand and headed in the direction of Las Vegas. Leaving the 'wolves body were it was.


	2. Chapter 1

Thierry was sitting in his office, working. He was going through a file on a group of rouge vampires. The door opened and Hannah stepped in.

"Come downstairs for a bit, Thierry. You need a break." He sighed and got up. He walked over to his soulmate and kissed her. He grabbed hold of her and walked out of his office just as Timmy ran past screaming. Seconds later Ash and Quinn were following him, yelling. Timmy will never learn. Thierry sighed again and pulled Hannah down the stairs and into the kitchen. Thea, Gillian and Iliana were in there, studying spells. Hannah sat down and Thierry sat opposite her just as the doorbell rang. A minute later and Nilsson walked in. A smile was on his face.

"She's back. She asked pacifically for Uncle Thierry." Thierry only knew one person who called him that. Nilsson was right, she was back. He wasn't really her uncle of course, but they were so close it was like they were family. A huge smile lit his face and he jumped out his chair. A thousand years he hasn't seen her. Nilsson's smile grew and Thierry sprinted to the door, ignoring Jez and Morgead, who had stopped making out to look at him. Standing there, in the door was the girl who had seen more of life then he ever would. She had pale skin, blood red hair and eyes that changed colour, like her mothers. She was wearing a little armoured top, only covering her breasts, a short black skirt with a single piece of material at the front and back and black knee high gladiator sandals. She had a little tattoo of a phoenix just below her navel. Around her waist was a lethal looking sword, a dark red cloak draped across her shoulders and a Phoenix sitting on her forearm. A smiled crept across her lips when she saw him and the phoenix flew off her forearm.

"Uncle Thierry" she cried and flung her arms around him.

"It's been a thousand years and you still haven't changed." He chuckled. She stepped back and held her arm up so the phoenix could sit on it again. Behind him Hannah walked up. She looked up and down the girl standing in the door and hesitated.

"See you found Hana again" Phoenix said. By now some of the soulmates had walked into the entrance hall. They all took a weary look at Phoenix, not noticing Flame.

"It's Hannah now and yes. It took a while and your mother nearly killed her for good this time." At the mention of her mother everyone in the room, except Thierry stepped back. Suddenly Flame squawked.

_Behind you. Smells like him_ she said. Phoenix put her hand on the hilt of her sword. Seconds later she had drawn it and it was through the chest of a vampire. He glared at her and the light in his eyes died. He slumped and she drew her sword out of his chest. The sword had a spell put on it so that it would kill anything and never get damaged. Flame burst into flames and burnt the blood off the sword. Phoenix sheathed it again and turned back to the group, who were now even further back.

"Sorry about that, I will move it later. Anyway my mother is dead now; I can't feel her life force. Well aren't you going to invite me in? It was a long journey here." Same old Phoenix. He laughed and ushered her in. He led her into the living room, followed by most of the household. They kept a few paces back after seeing Phoenix kill a vampire within seconds. Phoenix entered the living room and sat. She took of her sword and rested it against her knee. Flame sat on her other knee, still on fire.

"Flame, please." Phoenix said and Flame's flames disappeared.

"So what brings you here? I'm sure it wasn't just a pleasure visit." Thierry chuckled and Phoenix grinned, then she went serious.

"Unfortunately not. _He's _come back and he wants me dead, as you have just seen. Now that Maya's gone nothing is stopping _him_, only my sword and these flames." Phoenix clicked her fingers and a flame came to life on her palm. Her eyes had become the colour of fire, blocking out the whites. She curled her fingers around it and her eyes went back to normal.

"Another one of Maya's experiments?" Thierry asked. She nodded. Suddenly a guy with ash-blond hair stepped forward and spoke up.

"Who the hell is she?" Thierry chuckled.

"Guys meet Phoenix, The Forgotten Night World Vampire Princess."


	3. Chapter 2

Everyone stood there, shocked.

"Hey now. I'm not forgotten. So they don't know me. You do and so does _he_. But you could've told them about me."

"Sorry, Phoenix. But your mum wanted it that way. She wanted to protect you. But I guess it wasn't these you needed protecting from. But people only remember Maya and Red Fern." Phoenix winced at her brother's name.

"Anyway, let's introduce you to the members of Daybreak. So you know Hannah, Nilsson and Lupe but she's out. So we have James Rasmussen and Poppy North, Ash Redfern and Mary-Lynette Carter, Thea Harman and Eric Ross, Gillian Lennox and David Blackburn, Rashel Jordan and Quinn, Delos Redfern and Maggie Neely, Jez Redfern and Morgead Blackthorn, Galen Drache and Keller, Iliana Dominick, Miles Neely and Timmy." Phoenix looked at Timmy, studying him. Then out of nowhere she was holding a little glass vile full of deep red liquid. She handed it to him and he looked at suspiciously. Phoenix laughed.

"Another one of my mother's experiments. It reverses the cells in your body. So you go from made vampire to lamia, the first dose. It will hurt but no for long. She tried it on me. So be careful kid." She said. Anger boiled up in him at her say kid and he looked like he was just about to attack her. Rashel looked at him the grabbed for him, restraining him.

"Timmy, calm down, she calls everyone kid." Thierry said. Phoenix laughed and Timmy took a deep breath. He looked at the vile again then popped the lid open and drank it. Nothing happened at first but then he screamed and collapsed unconscious. Phoenix picked up his little limp body and put him over her shoulder. She held out her arm and Flame screeched. She landed on her arm on fire.

"Someone get him some new clothes and a glass of blood." She announced. Rashel sighed and went off to find him something to wear. Ash looked at the bird and his eyes sparkled with awe.

"That is one cool bird." He said.

_Thanks for the compliment, Ash._ Phoenix burst out laughing at his expression. Even Thierry and Flame laughed. Flame was obviously only talking to Ash. But Phoenix could always hear what she said.

"What are you laughing at?" Mary-Lynette asked.

_Ash's face, miss. I think he was a bit stunned when I spoke to him _Flame said, but to everyone this time. Thierry looked at Phoenix and indicated for her to follow. Flame picked up Phoenix's sword and they followed Thierry out the room, to where she would be staying. The room had red walls and a cream carpet. In the middle was a huge metal four-post bed with fire coloured drapes and covers. One side of the room had a vanity table and dresser and the other a giant walk-in wardrobe. All of her clothes from her last visit were still in there, perfectly preserved. Flame handed Phoenix her sword and she walked over to the dresser and placed it on the holder. Flame ruffled her feathers and launched herself to the top pole of the bed. Phoenix thanked Thierry and dumped Timmy's limp body on the bed and sat next to him. Ten minutes later and Timmy's clothes and a glass of blood were at the door. Phoenix picked them up and put them on the end of the bed and the glass on the table. Timmy groaned and rubbed his head. He blinked and opened his eyes.

"Next one." Phoenix said handing him another vile. He took it warily then looked at her. She nodded. He gulped and drank. Again he screamed and it echoed around the mansion. His body jerked and started to grow. Phoenix turned her back to him. He cried out again, which soon turned to whimpering. He stopped and didn't move.

"Your clothes are at the end of the bed." Phoenix told him, still with her back to him. He mumbled thanks and got off the bed, opening the bathroom door. "Ok I'm done." he said, his voice deeper from the change. Phoenix turned and studied him. He was a good three inches taller then her 5'10 and the spitting image of Rashel. The only difference was his sea blue eyes. His hair was down to his waist; she told him to wait a minute and ran off. She came back a minute later with a pair of scissors in her hand and muttering something about Thierry not changing anything. She grabbed the chair from the corner of the room and dragged it into the bathroom. The room had red and white tiles and smelled like Iris and Roses. She pushed Timmy into the chair and stood behind him. She got hold of his hair and cut it. When she was done he had shaggy hair. She clicked her fingers and set fire to the hair on the floor. Then she told Timmy how to stop ageing.

"Thank you, Phoenix." Timmy said and left.


	4. Chapter 3

_You have got away one to many times, Phoenix. I won't let it happen again. I can guarantee you. IT WON'T HAPPEN AGAIN…_

Phoenix shot up in bed. He's close, she thought. Flame screeched, flying in through the window. _He's close, but he's staying away. He's watching, waiting. _Phoenix nodded at the bird and got out of bed. The clock on the table said it was three in the morning. She went into the bathroom and turned the shower on. Twenty minutes later and she was walking down the stairs to the kitchen, fully dressed and sword at her hip. I wonder why he's not doing anything. Normally he would kill me anyway he can… That's it, she thought. She went over to the refrigerator and grabbed a bag of blood. She tore it open and drank it.

"Hi, Timmy. Can't sleep?" She said shutting the refrigerator door and turning to face the other vampire. He smiled, nodded and grabbed a bag of blood for himself. Phoenix sat down and Flame flew into the room. _He's gone. He just left. I wonder why he didn't attack. _She said.

"Because he has it all planned. He wants to make sure I die this time." She started to pace around the kitchen. Timmy sat in a chair staying quiet. He had heard what Flame had said. Phoenix yelped and her legs gave out, pain searing through her mind. But before she landed on her bum she stuck a leg out and ended up on one knee with a fist clenched on the floor. Timmy got up quickly and ran over to her. She ground her teeth together and got up, Timmy helping. But when he touched her a pink haze started to creep into their minds. Phoenix gasped and stumbled back, hitting the corner of the work surface. Her hand flew to her head. Suddenly a window smashed and an arrow was in her back. She stumbled forward and yanked it out, hissing. A second later she had her sword out and another arrow sailed through the window. She grabbed it and launched it back through the window just as an alarm started to go off. Timmy ran off to find Thierry while Phoenix sighed and jumped through the window, smashing it. Flame followed, fire starting to lick up her body. Standing by the window was guy with an arrow in his thigh. Behind him was another four guys, all werewolves. A flame formed on Phoenix's palm and she threw it at the first werewolf as another rushed her. She plunged her sword into his chest and he fell to the ground. The first was running around screaming. Another one came and Flame screeched and dived for his face. He aimed an arrow at her but before it hit her it turned to ash. Phoenix heard quick footsteps behind her but didn't turn. Instead she ran at the last two werewolves and with a movement to quick, even for the vampires, they were dead on the floor. Phoenix turned and held her sword out. The werewolf that was on fire ran into it and fell dead, still on fire. Flame, who had finished dealing with her werewolf, flew and landed on Phoenix's forearm. She wiped her sword on one of the dead 'wolves clothes and sheathed it again. Phoenix raised a flame and blew it onto the other four 'wolves and watched them burn until they were just ash on the wind. It smelt like burning flesh and fur, but she was used to it. Phoenix turned round to the group who had come out, which was the whole house.

"Sorry about that, guys. That was from an old…acquaintance." She smiled and headed towards the broken kitchen window.

"Sorry about the window, Uncle Thierry. I'll get you a new one." She apologized over her shoulder and disappeared through the window. W_e'll get rid of the blood in the kitchen, Thierry._ Flame disappeared through the window as well.

Thierry just laughed and shook his head. Phoenix will always be Phoenix. He turned round to face the group. Some were looking where Phoenix had disappeared and others at the place where the werewolves had been. He snaked his arm round Hannah's waist and pulled her closer to him.

"HEY, UNCLE THIERRY! YOU BETTER BE HAVING A SAMHAIN PARTY! I HAVEN'T BEEN TO ONE IN ERM…YEARS!" came a shout from the mansion. A second later Phoenix was standing in front of him. She gave him her dazzling smile. Something flickered through her eyes and her smile disappeared. She stared at him but without seeing. She shook her head and the smile appeared again.

"We should invite humans as well." The group started muttering and Hannah stepped forward.

"Sure, Phoenix, why not?" she smiled. Everyone looked at Phoenix then headed for the mansion. Hannah started to leave but Phoenix caught her wrist and held it. She looked at Thierry then Hannah and back to Thierry.

"How's Midnight?" she asked him.

"Fine." She grinned and held up her forearm for Flame._ You know Midnight can be really annoying. _Flame muttered. Phoenix chuckled and held the bird near Hannah. Her eyes went wide when she realized what Phoenix was doing. Hesitantly she lifted her hand and stroked Flames head. Hannah gasped but carried on stroking and Thierry smiled at her.

"Follow me Hannah. I want to show you something." Phoenix started pulling Hannah towards the back corner of the mansion. Hannah looked around in bewilderment at the empty corner. Phoenix stopped by a wall and let go of Hannahs hand. She walked over to the wall and pushed it. Hannah stood there shocked. She had lived in the mansion and seen every part of the grounds but never the door in the wall. Phoenix ushered her and Thierry through and shut the door. When the door was shut she put her hand over Hannah's eyes and started walking. No one had ever been in here, only her and Thierry. Phoenix never allowed anyone to see it. It was special. She stopped walking and uncovered Hannah's eyes. Hannah's breath caught in her throat and tears sparkled in her eyes.


	5. Chapter 4

Standing there in the middle of a bright green field was the most beautiful black stallion anyone had ever seen. His coat shined land glistened in the early morning sun. His mane and tail was like silk. But what amazed Hannah the most was the glossy black wings that came from his back. Phoenix held out her hand and the stallion nuzzled her palm. He snorted and ruffled his wings. Each wing was about twice the size of its own body, the beast himself bigger then a shire horse.

"Meet Midnight. He is the very first Pegasus. Maya went through a stage of merging animals. And this is what you get is you merge a crow and horse." Hannah's legs turned to spaghetti and she had to sit down. Midnight's hoof tapped the ground and he nudged Phoenix. She laughed and patted the side of his neck. _I've missed you. Don't ever leave me like that again. Do you know what it's like knowing that that _bird_ was with you?_

_Hey if you want to say something, at least say it to my face._

"Guys, don't fight. You know I love you both. So stop it." Thierry and Hannah looked at her. Midnight had never got on with Flame. Phoenix never understood why they hated each other so much. Thierry shook his head then gently helped Hannah up. She took a deep breath and looked at the dazzling beast. Phoenix walked round to the side of the pegasus. She jumped up onto his back and shifted so that she sat comfortably on his bare back. She looked down at Thierry and he nodded his head. She extended her hand to Hannah. She wearily took hold of it and Phoenix hosted her up onto the pegasus' back. Midnight shifted under the new weight then snorted. Phoenix patted his neck and he tapped at the ground. Then he galloped and lifted into the air, Flame following beside them. Hannah squeaked and held onto Phoenix. Phoenix laughed and looked forward. She always loved flying.

Thierry watched as the pegasus went out of sight then he headed back towards the door. Thierry trusted Phoenix with his life. And she had saved him quite a few times. He knew she wouldn't let anything happen to Hannah. As soon as he was back in the mansions garden he felt the joy that Hannah was feeling through the soulmate link. He headed back into the mansion with a smile on his face. Nilsson walked up to him with Poppy, Mary-Lynette and Thea following.

"Where's Hannah?" Poppy asked.

"With Phoenix." He stated. Worry flickered across the three girls faces. He grinned and walked into the kitchen.

"I'm going to regret saying this, because you are most probably going to kick my butt. But she is one heck of a better fighter then you, Keller."

"Maybe that's because she has been round thousands of years longer then Keller and she was trained by Maya." Thierry stated, walking over to the fridge and getting a glass of blood. Timmy and Keller looked at him.

"Where's Hannah?" Keller asked. She watched as he sat down and sipped at the blood. She had thought of it as cranberry juice. Don't get her wrong she ate blood when she hunted as a panther. But seeing someone drink it from a glass used to make her squirm.

"With Phoenix. They will be back later." He gulped down the rest of the glass then went up to his room.

"That was amazing." Hannah yelled over the wind. Phoenix laughed and tapped Midnight. Suddenly he dived down and Hannah screamed. Flame squawked and lit up. Soon they hit the field and Midnight trotted to a stop. Hannah took deep heavy breaths and Phoenix jumped off Midnight's back. She held her arms up and helped Hannah down. Her hair was blown back and tangled. Midnight nudged her back and she stumbled forward. She turned round and stroked his nose.

"Thank you, Phoenix and thank you Midnight. That was awesome." She smiled and hugged the pegasus' neck. _My pleasure, Hannah. I hope you enjoyed yourself_ Midnight thanked her and trotted off. The girls turned round and headed for the door. They walked into the gardens and Flame followed, no longer on fire. They took the long route back to the mansion. They went through the gardens which were filled with all types of foliage. It also smelled like a bouquet. They walked through the front door with Hannah laughing and Phoenix grinning.

"You know what Hannah. I like you. Now I do believe we have a Halloween party to plan."


	6. Chapter 5

The whole week went fast. The preparations for the Samhain party were almost complete. They had sent out invites to a whole load of people. Everyone had their costumes and was getting changed. All the girls were in Hannah's room talking and laughing. Kestrel and Gillian were doing hair and Jade and Mare were doing make up. Phoenix had just gone out to her room. She came back a second later with a box in her hand. She looked at the girls.

"These are for you guys. I have only ever given one to Thierry. It's a charm. It contains fire. With it one you will always be protected and if you need me, just think of calling me and I will hear." She opened the box and pulled out a necklace. It had a very fine golden chain and on the end of it was a little round glass ball. Inside it was real fire, burning and flickering. All the girls gasped. Phoenix handed one to each of them and they automatically put them on. Then she handed them another for their soulmates. Some were necklaces, some were bracelets and some were anklets. When she had given them the jewellery she disappeared again to get changed. She wouldn't let anyone see what she was wearing. Within an hour the girls were ready.

Poppy was going as a pixie. She was wearing a deep green dress with a golden ribbon going up the front like a corset and pink and yellow draping off the skirt. She was wearing golden high heeled sandals and the anklet Phoenix had given her. Her hair was in its natural curls and she had a leaf wreath on her head. She had green eye shadow and brown lip stick. James was going as an elven warrior. She had on a white long sleeves shirt and brown leather vest, trousers and boots. Strapped to his back was a bow and arrow.

Mary-Lynette and Ash were going as ghosts. Mare was wearing a simple white dress with white high heels and phoenix's necklace round her neck. Her hair was put up in a bun and the skin that was showing was white. Ash was wearing a white shirt, trousers and shoes and the skin that was showing was painted white.

Thea was going as a witch and wearing her white sheath dress. Her hair was curled and she was wearing pale purple eye shadow. Eric was going as a male witch. He had on a green coat, black waist coat, white shirt and trousers and black boots.

Gillian and David were going as the gypsy king and queen. Gillian had on a long dark blue skirt and a white top with a bandana around her waist. She was wearing the anklet Phoenix gave her. Her hair was straightened and her make up was blue eye shadow and pale pink lip stick. David was wearing blue trousers and a white top.

Rashel and Quinn were going as vampire hunter and vampire. They were in there normal clothes and Rashel had phoenix's bracelet on her wrist.

Hannah and Thierry were going as Egyptians. Hannah had on a long white skirt and a gold top with golden sandals. Phoenix's necklace round her neck and thick bracelets on her wrist. Her hair was down straight and she had gold eye shadow, eye liner and lip gloss. Thierry had on a white skirt and gold sandals.

Jez was going as a fire nymph and Morgead was going as her 'human' boyfriend. He was wearing his normal black top and trousers. Jez had on a bright red dress with flames on and bright red high heels and Phoenix's necklace around her neck. Her hair was left how it normally was. She had red eye shadow and red lip stick.

Maggie was going as a slave princess and Delos as a prince. He wore the clothes her wore when he was at his castle. Maggie had on a long brown skirt and a brown leather top with gold patterns on it and held together with brown cord. Her hair was crinkled. Phoenix's bracelet on her wrist.

Galen and Keller went in their half and half forms. Keller with Phoenix's bracelet on.

Timmy was going as a demon. He had on a black shirt and black trousers and a red cape and horns. Blaise was wearing her black sheath and Phoenix's necklace. Rowan was going as a Greek goddess. She had on a white dress with a gold belt and heels. She had gold bands on her upper arms and Phoenix's necklace round her neck. Her hair was done in tight curls and piled onto her head. Kestrel was going as herself with Phoenix's bracelet. Jade and Mark were going as elves. Jade was wearing a green and brown mini dress with green sandals and Phoenix's bracelet. She had one braid and green eye shadow. Mark was wearing green top and brown trousers. Iliana was going as an angel. All she had to do was put on a plain white and gold dress and Phoenix's necklace.

Everyone was ready and the boys were downstairs finishing the decorating. The girls were just outside Hannah's bedroom when a blood curling scream came from Phoenix's room. The girls ran to her door and started banging it. From inside gasping breaths could be heard. The boys came running up to the girls.

"I'm alright." Phoenix's voice came from inside the room. It had sounded forced and worry was on everyone's face. Thierry sighed and ushered everyone downstairs. He stayed and knocked on Phoenix's door. It opened again and Phoenix was standing there in bloody clothes. Tears were streaming from her eyes. Thierry walked in and shut the door.

"Why do you do it to yourself, Phoenix?" He asked looking at the huge raven wings that were attached to her back. One of them was limply hanging by her body. Her walked over to the dresser and opened a draw. He pulled out bandages and grabbed hold of her wing. She screamed again but it turned to whimpering. Thierry carefully moved the wing but Phoenix jerked forwards.

"No, leave it." She gasped and sat on the bed. This was Maya's fault. It was the last thing Phoenix had let Maya do. She was bored and wanted to do something. So she decided to merge a raven with Phoenix. But it had gone wrong. One of the wings had come out broken and caused Phoenix a lot of pain. Worse pain then being stake with a thousand stakes at the same time as being burned alive. Phoenix had said enough then and ran off. Tears ran down her eyes and she indicated for Thierry to leave.


	7. Chapter 6

Flame looked down at Phoenix. She was sitting there staring into space. She had had a shower and was in her Halloween outfit. _You're weakening Phoenix. It will only be a matter of time before you die. _Phoenix cried out as fire shot trough her mind. Her eyes turned the colour of old blood and she growled. Flame screeched and fell onto the bed, immobilized.

"Stuff this. I can't do it anymore. We leave tomorrow. I don't care what Thierry says. Midnight's coming as well. When we leave, we are going hunting. And we will kill anyone who gets in our way. Maya had it right all along. I should've listened to her. He will not live much longer."

Iliana stood there shocked. She had been going to see if Phoenix was ok and she had heard everything Phoenix had said. Tears filled Iliana's eyes and she ran down the stairs and straight to Thierry. She was hysterical.

"Phoenix…leaving…going hunting…kill anyone…in her way…agreeing with…Maya…going to…kill him." She said through heaving breaths and sobs. Why was this damn mansion so big? She had run down six flights of stairs and three corridors. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at Iliana. Timmy looked at her.

"Calm down Iliana. Take a deep breath then tell me what you heard." Thierry said. Iliana took a deep breath and was just about to talk when Phoenix herself came down the stairs. She was wearing a backless black dress with golden flecks. She has black high heel sandals and her hair was straight down her back, her sword still at her hip. She had smoky eye shadow on and very dark red lip stick. Her eyes were midnight black. But what shocked everyone the most was the black wings that came from her back. The backless dress showed where they came from her body and how badly broken the left one was. Flame was sitting on her forearm on fire. The doorbell rung but no one moved. They were all staring at Phoenix.

"Well, why are you standing there? We have a party to throw." She said with a smile and headed to the door. When she had left the room everyone looked at Iliana then quickly finished off the last of the decorating and put the music on just as the first humans walked into the huge ballroom. For a whole hour humans flooded in and filled up the ballroom. They danced and ate and talked. Most of the Daybreakers had forgotten what Iliana had said. Phoenix had left everyone and danced with random people.

Timmy walked over to Phoenix, who was talking to a different bunch of human, who couldn't stop staring at the wings coming from her back. They said that they were made so good that they looked real. Phoenix had just laughed at that, making the good wing twitch. The also commented on her bird, which was not on fire anymore.

"Can I talk to you?" Timmy said to her. She looked at him and nodded. He led her into the kitchen where no one would hear him or bother them. Phoenix looked at him and Flame jumped off her arm and onto the counter. Phoenix watched as Timmy shifted then stared right into her eyes.

"What do you think your doing, leaving m…us?" Timmy nearly yelled at her. She looked at him in surprise, not noticing Rashel and Jez, who had followed them. She saw the anger burning within Timmy. He glared at her and waited impatiently for an answer.

"What do you mean? I'm not leaving." She said to him in a calm voice. He growled, not believing what she had just said.

"Iliana heard you. She said you were leaving and hunting and killing." He hissed. Phoenix's eyes flashed blazing red. She glared right back at Timmy. Raising her voice so it was the same volume as Timmy's.

"I never said anything about hunting and killing. What are you talking about?" She stared at him in puzzlement and anger. By now the rest of the Daybreakers were in the kitchen. The listened to the argument.

"Stop lying. Iliana said something about you agreeing with Maya." Phoenix hissed. Her wing twitched. Timmy was scared but anger took over.

"I have never agreed with Maya. She only trained me." Timmy ignored it.

"What the hell are you thinking? Are you just going to leave and go on a killing spree?" Phoenix lost it. Her wing shot up, it was twice the size of her body, and fire danced all over her body. She hissed and advanced on Timmy. He stood his ground but fear flickered through his eyes. The Daybreakers were getting nervous and started to head towards Timmy. Phoenix was a meter from him when she screamed and collapsed. Her hands flew to her head and her eyes rolled back. Soon she was unconscious on the floor. The Daybreakers stood there, silently looking where Phoenix had collapsed. A moan came from her and she blinked. Flame was standing next to her. Phoenix rubbed her head and slowly got up. She gasped and put all her wait on the counter. She stared at the group standing at the door. Her eyes again were the colour of old blood and she looked as if she was in a dream. She stumbled forward and then stood like a statue.

"I will get her. Don't you worry, Daybreakers, she will be mine. But I might start with you Jezebel Redfern, just for fun." Then she blinked and walked back into the ballroom, leaving the group staring after her, Morgead fuming.

"I don't care if she is you're 'niece', if she touches Jez I will rip her throat out." Morgead spat.

Phoenix walked up to a random guy dressed as a zombie and asked of he wanted to dance. A song came on and the lights started flickering, making the place look creepy. People laughed and danced and had fun and soon it was nearing midnight. Phoenix danced with loads of different people, not caring about anything. She avoided anyone who came up to her and only went to people she chose. Her head pounded and she could feel her pulse beating around her body. Wherever she looked all she could focus on were the human's necks and the blood running through the veins. She turned and ran for the glass doors' leading to outside, not realizing someone was following her. She took a deep breath and walked through the gardens and headed towards the door in the wall. Flame was waiting by the door. Phoenix opened it and walked over to Midnight, who was sitting on the grass. Phoenix sat next to him and rested her head on his back. She turned and looking at her was Jez.

"What did you mean by 'I might start with you'?" she asked looking down at Phoenix. Somehow she wasn't shocked by the fact that Phoenix had a horse with wings. Phoenix looked at her and sighed.

"What is it with everyone making up things today? I never said that." Jez raised her eyebrows and stared at Phoenix. She didn't believe her one bit.

"Look, Jez, I wouldn't hurt a Daybreaker. I may be a Night Person and I may hang around with them…sometimes…but the Daybreakers are my friends." Jez sat down and Phoenix whispered something to Midnight. He got up and trotted over to Jez. Something hit her in the back of the head, hard, and she blacked out.


	8. Chapter 7

"I'm going to kill her if she's touched her." Morgead growled. It was the day after the Halloween party and Jez and Phoenix were nowhere to be seen. All the Daybreakers were sitting in the living room, Morgead pacing. They heard a door shut and Jez stumbled in. She had a cut on her head and arm. Morgead ran straight over to her and hugged her. She moaned and weakly pushed him away. She stumbled over to the couch and plopped down. She put her arms on her knees.

"She's gone. I black out and when I woke up she wasn't there. But her horse was." The Daybreakers looked at her with puzzled expressions, but let it drop.

"We have to help her."

Phoenix sat there, watching the door, thinking of a plan. She knew exactly who had her and was not going to let him win. She had escaped him hundreds of times already. Flame was asleep in the corner. The door opened and a boy walked in. He had to be no more then fifteen. He was tall with blonde hair and dark green eyes. He was muscular and a werewolf.

"I see you still work for _him_, Michael. You know, I never did quite understand why you started working for _him_ in the fist place. You don't need this." Phoenix watched as Michael walked over to her and handed her a glass of blood. She looked at it and picked it up.

"He wants you to be at full strength for when he kills you. Drink up." Michael got up as Phoenix took a sip. He nodded and walked out the door. As soon as it was shut Phoenix spat out the drugs. _He_ thought she was stupid. He wouldn't win.

Flame woke up sometime later and she talked to Phoenix just to pass the time. About five hours later the door opened again. And standing there was _him_.

**Sorry this one is short. A shout out for anyone who can guess who _he _is. Good Luck :)**


	9. Chapter 8

"How's it going little sis?" He asked Phoenix. She spat at him.

"Haven't changed at all, have you, Red?" Phoenix spat, glaring at her brother. She looked exactly like him, perfect features and blood red hair. But he was six foot and had eyes the colour of old blood.

"Not at all, little sis. But then again neither have you." He replied with a smirk on his face.

"So, what will it be this time? Fire, stake ripped apart, my own sword?" She said calmly. He growled, turned and left. She sighed and rested her head on the wall. She was still in her Halloween costume and they thought that the wings were a part of it. _Don't do that, Phoenix. You will get out of here. You always do._ Flame said trying to brighten things up. Phoenix knew damn well that she would get out of this. She smiled at flame and curled up on her left side and gently moved her broken wing out of the way. She draped the good wing over her and soon she was asleep.

"But who is he? You keep saying it's him who has her. She also kept talking about him. But who is he?" Quinn asked. The Daybreakers were sitting round the kitchen table trying to find a way to get Phoenix back. Thierry sighed. He would have to tell them. Even if he had promised Phoenix not to say. He hated breaking promises and rarely did. But this was one he had to break, to save her.

"Red" was all he said, not looking any one of them in the eyes.

"Red what? Sir, we need to kn-" Rashel started but Thierry cut her off.

"Red Fern." Thierry repeated, looking Rashel in the eyes this time. Mare opened her mouth to say something but shut it again.

"Her own brother wants her dead?" Galen asked in disbelief. Thierry nodded.

"But why?"

"I honestly don't know."

Phoenix moved the chain on her foot. _This is starting to annoy me now _she thought. Another fire dart hit the target on door. It denigrated though because the room had been charmed to stop prisoners from getting out. Phoenix grumbled and conjured up another dart. She aimed it at the door and was just about to let go when it opened. A girl, no older then fifteen, was standing there with a glass of blood in her hand. She eyed the dart and fear flickered through her burning green eyes. She stepped back and some of the deep purple hair fell into her eyes. Ears and a tail were coming from her coco coloured skin. Werewolf. Phoenix wrapped her fingers around the dart and it disappeared.

"Hi. You're new. I've never seen you before. I'm Phoenix and this is Flame. What's your name?"

"C-cassie, short for Cassandra." The girl said. She warily walked in and handed the glass to Phoenix. She sniffed it and poured it onto the floor. She was seriously getting hungry now. Four days without feeding wasn't good for oxygen levels. She had lived longer so she could last longer then other vampires, but this long was starting to take effect. Cassie looked at the blood then at Phoenix with awe.

"You could tell?" she asked. Phoenix nodded and sat. She patted the floor next to her. Cassie blinked then slowly sat down.

"Tell me about yourself. I'm getting bored and I need something to take me off the bloodlust." Cassie hesitated but then launched into a story of her life. She is fourteen and her mother was murdered by vampires when she was six. Her father never got over the death and isolated himself. Her brother stays out till late hours of the morning drinking and partying. Red had found Cassie two years ago and said that he would look after her. He lied, of course. Now he made her work. Michael was the closest she had to a real brother and she hates Reds guts. But she stayed here. She took a deep breath and looked at Phoenix. A tear escaped her eye and she wiped it away. Phoenix wrapped her arms around her and pulled her close.

"I saw them bring you n. You looked dead. It was horrible." The tears were falling freely now.

"Hey, come on, don't cry. My brother hates me but I won't let him kill me. You know, I have been in here every other thousand years. But I'm still alive. I will get out of here and you will come with me. I will be your mentor and I will train you to be the best werewolf you can be. I promise." She had no idea where that had come from but she had promised and she kept every single promise.


	10. Chapter 9

She didn't know why she had made a promise to the girl. But she knew she was going to keep it. She was going to take this girl under her wing, metaphorically, and help her. Breathing was slow and even. She had been asleep for ten minutes. Phoenix had made a promise to herself to give this girl something close to a real family.

"Ok, Flame, we don't have long." Phoenix didn't know how long they sat there planning an escape, but by the time they were done Cassie was awake. She yawned and stretched. Phoenix waited for her to wake up fully to tell her the plan.

"Cassie, I'm going to need your help. Do you think you could get me a spell book? I am going to try and defuse this charm. And I will need my sword." Cassie nodded and ran out of the room. Phoenix got up and shut her eyes. She took deep breaths and calmed herself right down. She thought hard and soon her wings were starting to collapse back into her body. She held in a scream and put her hands on her knees. The pain shot through her body like a circuit. Round her boy, into her wings and repeated. By the time the wings were gone she was gasping and blood was everywhere. Every time she brought then out or put them back in, her whole spine changed and two cuts opened or closed on her back. It took ten minutes for her to get her breathing back. By that time Cassie was back carrying a thick book and Phoenix's sword. She looked shocked to see that Phoenix's wings were nowhere to be seen. But she let it drop. She handed the book over to Phoenix and she started to look through it. After fifteen minutes she found the spell. She moaned. Cassie guessed that it wasn't good.

"Slight problem, Cassie. I'm going to need deadly nightshade, crushed lapis lazuli and rutilated quartz and a lot of black dahlia. Do you think you might be able to get it?" Phoenix held her breath; she doubted that Cassie could get that as well. But she was surprised when she nodded. Again Cassie disappeared. Phoenix also needed to find what was keeping her in here. It said that when these types of spells were put up, there had to be a strand of hair or something. How was she going to find something like that? But it also said that you could tell what it was because it had the faintest of glows to it. She scanned the room, but nothing was there. _Damn it, Phoenix. Where would it be?_ Flame asked, agitated. Phoenix shrugged. She paced while waiting for Cassie. She had to admit, that girl was pretty good. It only took her half an hour to find the thinks Phoenix had asked for. She also came back with a big black feather and a fire coloured one. They were slightly glowing. Phoenix's face light up.

"Thank you so much, Cassie. Ok, stay there." Phoenix set up for the spell. She took a deep breath and focused, trying to remember what Maya had taught her about spells. It took an hour for the spell to work. By the end the two feathers that had glowed looked like average feathers. It had drained a lot from Phoenix but she stayed focused. Cassie produced keys from her pocket. She unlocked the door and Phoenix looked down the plain grey hall. She stepped out and slowly walked down to a metal door. Cassie had said that this was were they had her sword. Phoenix looked at it. There was a keypad lock. She looked at Cassie in hope that she knew the code. Cassie shook her head. Phoenix sighed. Then she heard the soft padding of paws. She sniffed the air. Werewolf, again. Red sure did like his werewolves. Dizziness passed over her and she stumbled a little bit. She mentally slapped herself. She motion for Cassie to step back out of sight. When Cassie was hiding Phoenix stood right by the corner. The werewolf rounded the corner and Phoenix hit it on the head, hard. He stumbled and she grabbed him. She straddled his back and bent her head to his ear.

"Change" She growled. Slowly the werewolf changed. Soon she was sitting on a man. She got off him and pulled him up with her.

"What's the code?" She growled again. He growled back at her but typed in the code. She dragged him in with her and grabbed her sword. She dragged him back out and hit him over the head again. He collapsed, unconscious. She called for Cassie and the girl walked out from behind the corner, terror written over her face. Red had a knife held up against her throat.


	11. Chapter 10

A tear dripped from Cassie's eye and landed on the floor with a soft splash.

"Really, Red, are you picking on kids now? That is a bit low?" Phoenix asked disapprovingly. Red hissed and the knife pressed harder to Cassie's throat. Blood welled up and dribbled from a shallow cut. Cassie's breathing picked up and her sobbing got worse. Phoenix growled but didn't move. Flame had disappeared.

"Take the knife away from her throat, Red. Kill me but not her. She is fourteen for Goddess sake." Phoenix dropped her sword and held her arms out wide. Cassie gasped out a no but no one listened to her. Red smiled and slowly took the knife away from Cassie's throat. He grabbed her arm and shoved her over to Phoenix. Phoenix held out a hand and Cassie held onto it. Phoenix led her behind her and told her to run. Cassie stopped still but Phoenix pushed her and she ran. Red let out a harsh laugh and lunged for Phoenix, a stake in hand. Phoenix just stood there looking at him. She didn't move as he came for her. She just looked at him with a smile on her face. He took a last step forward and plunged the stake into her.

Timmy gasped and collapsed. It felt like half of his soul had been ripped out. Rashel ran over to him and helped him up. They were heading towards a building that Thierry said Red had put Phoenix last time. But Timmy wouldn't get up. He sat one the floor and cried.

"It hurts. It feels like I have been ripped in half." He sobbed. Rashel wrapped her arms around him and rocked him back and forth. Thierry's breath caught in his throat and a single tear dripped from his eye. _She's gone, _Thierry thought. _The amount of times she's been so close to death and escaped, she was overpowered by her brother. _He had promised Maya that he would look after her, and he failed. But he had to find her. He had a promise to keep. He would get her back, even if she was dead. His face hardened and he clenched his jaw. He played with the ring she had given him while he thought.

Cassie ran. She didn't know where she was going but she had to find someone. Anyone. She couldn't leave Phoenix. Phoenix had only known her a couple of hours but she had given her life to save her. Tears were streaming down her face as she thought of what Phoenix had done. _Turn right_, Flames voice said in her head. She listened and turned the corner. But as she did she hit something hard, making her stumble back and fall. She blinked, wiped her eyes and got up, brushing herself off. A boy was standing there looking at her. Standing behind him was a group of people. The boy was at least four inches taller then her and had white-blond hair. But he only looked nineteen. Still, he was her only hope of getting help for Phoenix. She looked at him again and took a deep breath.

"Are you alright?" he asked. She nodded and opened her mouth to speak. But she was cut off.

"She's very clumsy for a werewolf. But I guess they all are." Cassie stood there stunned. The boy who said it had ash-blond hair and ever changing eyes.

"Watch it, Redfern. I could kick your butt anytime. And you seam to have forgotten that I work for Lord Thierry." hissed a thin, tanned girl with odd silvery brown hair and amber eyes. The boy with white-blond hair rolled his eyes.

"Fine, Lupe. Whatever,"

"Ash!" a girl with brown hair said slapping the boy on the arm. Cassie's mouth dropped. That was a Redfern. And what was the other girl, Lupe saying about working for Lord Thierry? Cassie looked at the guy she had run into then back at Lupe. Then it all clicked together in her head. The guy she ran into was The Lord Thierry. Her eyes opened wide.

"Oh goddess. I am so sorry. I…I didn't… I wasn't looking where I was going. I'm so sorry sir…It's just" she couldn't carrying on because she was crying so hard. A girl with blond hair and brown eyes walked over to her and hugged her. Cassie didn't know who she was but she liked the comfort.

"It's ok. What's your name? I'm Hannah."

"Cassie" she whispered. Hannah nodded and looked at Lord Thierry.

"What happened?" Hannah asked in a calm voice, stepping away from her. Cassie tried to calm down her crying and took another deep breath. She looked at the group behind Hannah.

"M…my friend. He…he's going to k…kill her." She stuttered. Hannah's eyes shot open wide.

"We'll help you and your friend. Come on." She held out her hand and Cassie looked at it. She sniffed and her stomach growled loudly. Hannah was human. Come to think of it the girl who slapped the Redfern was human. Half of the group were human.

"I…I'm hungry…" Cassie murmured, looking at Hannah. But before she could finish Hannah was gone and all the Night People in the group were in front of the humans, growling and hissing at Cassie. She lept back, terror masking her face. Her breathing quickened.

"I…I'm sorry. I…I'll go. I need t…to help my f…friend. Do any…any of you h…have a st…stake I could b…borrow?" When the words had left her mouth she realized how stupid a question it was. Why on earth would vampires have stakes? But to her surprise a stake landed at her feet. She picked it up and turned around just as Flame came flying at her.

"Hi Flame. Come on. We have to go." Cassie said and started to run back towards Phoenix. She would have to help her on her own.

"Wait!"


	12. Chapter 11

"Sh…she's dead. But she can't be dead." Cassie said on the verge of tears. Thierry had just told her what they knew about Phoenix. Now she was crying and trying to deny that it was true. _It can't be true. He only had a metal knife. No wo… Rashel don't you have that wooden knife with a silver cover? _Cassie screamed with rage.

"I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" she picked up the stake she had dropped and charged off the way she came. The Daybreakers looked shocked but shouted for her to come back.

**A/N: This is just after Red had stabbed Phoenix**

Phoenix stumbled as the stake slid into her. She had managed to move so that it only went into her side. She hissed at her brother and punched him right in the face, making him fall back a couple of steps. He growled at her and jumped toward her with the stake again. She knocked it out of his hand but couldn't catch it. It cluttered to the floor and they ignored it. Phoenix grinned and conjured up a ball of fire. Red let out a mental laugh.

"You think you are the only one." He said, flicking his hands so that a ball of fire appeared on each palm. Phoenix didn't falter but threw fire ball after fire ball at her brother. Red dodged and threw one after another at her. She jumped out the way of one but blocked the other with her own fire. She had never used this much before and with every fire ball it felt like her heart was being repeatedly ripped out. She threw more but soon she had to stop. So did Red, it seamed.

"Damn" she muttered and lunged for Red. He sidestepped and backhanded her. She went flying but landed on her feet, skidding a bit. She moved her foot a bit and hit something. She looked at the floor and realised it was the stake. She picked it up with lighting speed and grinned at Red. He glared at her and growled. She advanced on him. Red watched her, waiting. Phoenix rushed him and he went to dodge but she jumped and flipped over him. Before he could spin round the stake was in his back. He smiled and looked Phoenix in the eye as she caught him. She sat down, her dying brother in her lap.

"You will make a perfect Queen of the Night." He said the life draining out of his eyes. Tears dripped from Phoenix onto her brothers dead eyes. She gently closed his eyelids and watched as his body turned yellow and leathery. She sat there, thinking about nothing, the tears falling freely. She rested her head on Reds chest and sobbed. After a while someone placed a hand on her shoulder. Her head swung round and she bared her teeth. Thierry was standing there with the Daybreakers and Cassie behind him.

"Come on, Phoenix." He said gently. Phoenix hissed.

"I did this! I killed my own BROTHER" She screamed at him. It was so loud that it scared her. Thierry's eyes went wide.

"He wanted you dead, Phoenix."

"NO. He was testing me." She screamed again. Thierry sighed. He sat down and wrapped his arms around her. She lent her head into his chest and cried. The Daybreakers stood there awkwardly. She didn't know how long she sat there but soon the tears went. She looked up, then at Reds body. She stood up and put him over a shoulder, walking to the door. She looked back over her shoulder.

"Are you just going to stand there? We need to burn him." The Daybreakers looked shocked. But slowly they followed her. They walked into no one on the way outside. No werewolf, witch, vampire, anything. When they were outside Phoenix placed Red on the floor and flicked her hands so that two balls of fire were in her palms. When she did, Timmy screamed. Rashel ran over to him.

"He's fine. It's not him. This is really draining me." Phoenix gasped out. She clenched her jaw and threw the fire at Reds body. He went up straight away. Phoenix stood there watching the fire consumed Reds body. She didn't move at all, even when the fire had died down and the wind whistled through her hair, scattering Red's ashes. Flame squawked and Phoenix held up her forearm. When Flame was on it she turned around and headed for Thierry's mansion. Leaving the Daybreakers where they were. After a minute Cassie caught up with her.

"What are you going to do know?" She asked Phoenix. Phoenix stopped and turned her head towards Cassie.

"Not staying here. I have to leave. You can come with me and I will teach you how to fight or you can stay with the Daybreakers. What one? But whatever it is I need to know by this evening. I'm leaving in the morning." And she walked on. Leaving Cassie staring after her.


	13. Chapter 12

Phoenix sat there, lost in her own thoughts. She had had a shower and was now sitting on her bed in her normal clothes. She was leaving at dawn and it was two in the morning. Cassie had told her last night that she would go with her. Phoenix said that her training would take approximately two years for the physical part and another two years for the mental. Someone disrupted Phoenix from her thoughts by knocking on the door. She quickly looked at the clock to see that it was already three forty five. She called for them to come in and Timmy walked into the room. He walked over and sat next to Phoenix.

"You said you wouldn't leave." He murmured, looking at the floor. Phoenix sighed.

"I'm sorry, Timmy. But I have to. I have some things to sort out." She said softly. She wrapped one of her arms around Timmy's shoulders and squeezed.

"Look, take this. I will come back for it." She said and placed something in his hand. He looked at her then at the thing in his hand. It was a little red teardrop on a simple golden chain. It was her necklace from Red. He had given it to her before she went off with Maya and he started trying to kill her. He looked at it and a tear escaped his eyes.

"Do you promise?" he asked, still not looking at her.

"I promise." Finally he looked up into her eyes. Another tear dripped from his eye. Phoenix wiped it off with her finger. She put her other arm around him and he put his head on her bare chest, trying to dodge the armour covering her breasts. They sat there until there was another knock at the door. Timmy sat up and Phoenix called for them to come in. Cassie stood there with her long purple hair tied back in a plat and a leather headband with a metal ring at the front. Her top was a piece of brown leather at the front held up by straps that went round to her back and met the leather belt under her rib cage. On the front of the belt was a metal circle. Her skirt was made of the same brown leather and went to mid thigh with three metal buttons at her waist. Her shoes were like Phoenix's but brown.

"Are you ready Phoenix?" Cassie asked. She nodded and got up, pulling Timmy with her. She looked at him and walked out the room. When she was in the hall the other Daybreakers were waiting for her. She smiled at them and walked over to Thierry. She hugged him and whispered in his ear. He smiled sadly and gave her another quick hug.

"Hey, come on guys. I promise I'll be back." She said smiling. She walked over to the front doors and opened them. She whistled and waited. After a minute Midnight trotted into the room. There were gasps from some people. Iliana slowly walked over and hesitantly lifted her hand. Midnight snorted and thrust his head into her hand. She giggled and stroked him.

"Look after them for me, Midnight."

_What! Why are you leaving again? Are you taking Flame? You said I could go?_

"Midnight, please. Look, I trust you and I know you can look after them. I need you to stay." Midnight snorted but bowed his head. Phoenix smiled and wrapped her arms around Midnights neck.

"Hey and when I come back you can have as much attention as you want." Midnight neighed and trotted on the spot. Phoenix laughed a sound like silver bells. None of the Daybreakers apart from  
Thierry had ever heard it. When Timmy heard it he made a promise he would hear it again. Phoenix sighed and turned to Cassie.

"Come on then Cassie. We better get going." Cassie smiled and followed Phoenix out the door.

**There is going to be one last chapter :D**


	14. Epilogue

_4 years later_

"I'm proud of you Cassie. You have learnt really well. I know it's only the basics but over time you learn more. Hey, what do you say we pay a visit to the Daybreakers?" Phoenix said to Cassie. She had been teaching Cassie how to fight physically and mentally. A smiled lit up on Cassie's face and she nodded eagerly. Phoenix laughed and called Flame.

Lupe sighed. She was standing outside with Nilsson guarding the front door. She was bored but she would never complain. Lord Thierry and Lady Hannah's safety was the top priority. Nilsson looked over at her and smiled. Lupe turned back to the gate and yawned.

"Are you bored, Lupe?" She looked at Nilsson but he shook his head. She looked back at the gate to see a person shaped fire walking towards her. And walking slightly behind the fire was a deep purple-black wolf. Damn they were under attack. Lupe was about to shift when the fire died down. Standing there was Phoenix. She smiled and looked at the wolf. For a second it looked like just a blob but then it snapped into place and Cassie stood smiling.

"I think that Uncle Thierry wouldn't like it if you tried to kill us." Phoenix said walking over to hug Lupe.

"So, how's life been?" Phoenix asked. Lupe laughed and spoke into the walkie-talkie she had, for two new guards to come. When they arrived Lupe lead Phoenix and Cassie inside. They passed no one on the way to Thierry's office, which to Phoenix was slightly strange. Nilsson walked up to Thierry's office door and knocked. Thierry's voice came from the room telling him to go in. Nilsson disappeared and Phoenix listened to the convocation through the door.

"How can I help you, Nilsson? But make it quick, I have a lot to do." Thierry's voice said.

"You have some visitors, sir." And that was Nilsson.

"Send them in." Thierry said and the door opened again. Nilsson smiled at Phoenix and she peered round the door. Thierry was looking over a stack of paper, not looking at her. She silently walked in with Cassie and Lupe following behind.

"Do you ever take a break, Uncle?" Phoenix said to Thierry, who snapped his head up. He sighed and shook his head.

"Not at the moment, Phoenix. There seems to be a number off night world assassins being dealt out at the moment. I have already sent James, Ash, Rashel, Quinn, Jez, Morgead, Delos, Galen, Keller, Timmy, Blaise and Kestrel out. The others are shopping." Thierry sighed again. Phoenix looked at Cassie and Cassie nodded.

"We'll go help them. Where are they?" Phoenix asked, hyped up. She was made for this type of thing. Thierry told them where and Phoenix, Cassie and Flame ran outside. Phoenix ran over to Midnight and jumped onto his back. Cassie ran over and soon they were heading towards the assassins and Daybreakers. After about ten minutes they were near the Daybreakers. Midnight landed a bit away from the fighting and Cassie and Phoenix jumped off. Phoenix patted Midnight's back and told him to go back to Thierry's mansion. Phoenix approached the fighting unnoticed. One of the assassins came up behind Timmy and she launched fire at him. He screamed and the fighting paused. They all looked at Phoenix and Cassie.

"Need a hand?" and she slid her sword into the nearest assassin. He hissed and went down like a ton of bricks. They finished off the rest of the assassins pretty quickly and disposed of them. When they were done Phoenix walked over to Timmy and slung her arm around his shoulder. He looked up at her and she smiled.

"I missed you." Was all she said and her lips crushed down on his. He was hers forever. And what an awesome forever it would be.


End file.
